Kingdom Hearts meets Fanfiction
by Day Dreamer Night's Keeper
Summary: The KH cast discovers fan fiction! Secrets, hidden pasts, and relationship they didn’t even know about are discovered and uncovered. Can they handle the craziness that we wrote? Oh and Roxas has a BIG secret… SxK NxR
1. Discovery!

Me: I'm ALIVE!

Sora: New Story huh?

Me: Yes!

Sora: Hyper?

Me: Yes! I'm really excited to start a new story!

Sora: Want me to do the disclaimer?

Me: Yes!

Sora: DayDreamer NightWeeper doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or fanfiction.

Me: Now that done…Let's begin!

**C h a p t e r 1**

**T h e d i s c o v e r y**

Kairi sat in her room. The window was open to not only allow the island breeze but to also let in some light. She was on the computer just surfing the web looking at whatever. She clicked on a link to ' fan fiction. com' Just some website she figured. The laptop went white while loading the page. Kairi sighed. Her computer had a bad habit of randomly going super slow and taking forever to load certain pages. Now was one of those times. She leaned back in her chair. The webpage could take anywhere from ten to even an hour to load. And probably when the page did load it probably wouldn't be anything interesting on it.

The door bell rang.

"Kairi… Could you get the door?" Namine called. Namine usually go the door except when she was busy drawing a new picture. Kairi got up from her seat and went down the stairs.

The door bell rang.

"I'm coming." Kairi called out. She walked down the last two stairs.

The door bell rang.

Kairi unlocked the front door.

The door bell rang.

Kairi opened the door to see two teenage boys. "Hey Kairi." Said Riku.

The door bell rang.

"Sora." Kairi said shaking her head.

"Sorry." Sora said taking his hand away from the doorbell. Kairi smiled and let her two friends in.

"Namine! Sora and Riku are here!" Kairi yelled out. There was a loud sigh and a transparent blonde wearing a white dress entered the room.

"Hey." She said looking at Sora and Riku.

"Hey." The two boys responded. Namine looked around the room obviously looking for something. She then went up to Sora and said "Come out…" There was a yawn and a blond boy appeared in the room. Roxas sat in the empty love seat in the room.

"I was asleep…" Roxas said through a loud yawn. Namine sat down next to Roxas. Kairi scanned the room.

"Is that everyone?" Kairi stated more than asked. " Ok…let's begin talking about our pro-" but before Kairi could finish her sentence her mom came in.

"You guys have to go up stairs." She said franticly.

"What's wrong Mom?" Kairi asked.

"I forgot that the PTA's meeting was tonight." She laughed nervously. "And they're holding it here…"

"Do you want help?"

"No. What kind of hostess would I be if I had my guest help me clean?"

"But we come here all the time…" Sora said.

"You're still guests." She laughed again. "I'll just clean by myself. You guys go upstairs while I'll clean."

"Alright." Kairi said. She motioned for everyone to come upstairs with her. The group got up from their seats and walked up the stairs giving a little wave or bow to Kairi's Mom. When the group was settled in Kairi's medium sized room Kairi began again.

"Let's talk about our project."

"It just figures that the first project we get in LA class is a five page essay on what we did last summer…" Riku thought aloud.

"Well me and Kairi only have to do a four page essay" Sora said smiling. Riku being a year older he was in a different grade. And being a grade older had its disadvantages. (Mostly getting more homework)

"Well I don't have to do anything…" Roxas said leaning back in his chair.

"Good for you." Riku, Kairi, and Sora said simultaneously. Neither Roxas nor Namine had to do the assignment on the account of not being enrolled in school. Besides it would be very hard to explain two transparent freshmen…

"What are you guys going to write for your project? You obviously can't tell them truth." Namine said.

"That's why I called this meeting" Kairi said.

"Well we could say we were abducted…" Sora said.

"Abducted…by who?" Riku asked. Sora shrugged.

"It's the first thing that came to mind." Sora explained.

"How 'bout we say that…" Kairi put out some of her more well thought out ideas. Riku came up with some stuff too.

Roxas went over to the computer finding nothing better to do. He wasn't part of this conversation anyway.

"Hey Kairi. What are you looking at?" Roxas said looking at the computer screen. Kairi came over.

"Oh nothing…just some website."

" Fan Fiction?" Roxas said reading the small heading in blue.

"Yeah." Kairi answered.

"What's fan fiction?" Sora asked. "Let's check it out." Sora said coming over.

"Roxas can I use the computer?" Kairi asked. Roxas got up from the seat and Kairi sat down. She clicked on "**Games**" section. The screen turned white for a moment then a page loaded showing many games. Half she hadn't even heard of.

"What game should I pick?" Kairi asked and instantly regretting it. The boys in the room all had different preferences when picking a game and quite frankly it wasn't long before an argument started between the three of them. Namine sat quietly drawing ignoring the squabble but Kairi grew annoyed fairly fast. She decided to click on '**Popularity**' and whatever game happened to be first on the list was the one she picked. Besides it was the most popular it had to be a least halfway decent, right? A game entitled "**Kingdom Hearts" **was the first to appear on the list.

Kairi clicked on it.

**E n d o f C h a p t e r**

Me: That's all folks. Next chapter Kairi will discover fan fiction. For better or worse…

Kairi: I have a strange feeling it will be for worse…

Me: Anyway. Read and Review!

DayDreamer


	2. A little bit of Yaoi

Me: On with the chapter! Kairi?

Kairi: DayDreamer owns nothing...luckily...

Me: well…not yet anyway.

**Chapter 2**

**A little bit of Yoai**

Kairi clicked on it.

Sora paused from his argument just long enough to notice that Kairi had picked something.

"What did you chose?" he asked. "Sonic?" he asked half hopeful. Kairi shook her head no.

"Fire Elblem?" Riku asked. Kairi once again shook her head.

"Tony Hawk?" Roxas asked not sounding to hopeful. Before Kairi could shake her head again the page loaded.

"Kingdom Hearts?!" Sora exclaimed. To Sora Kingdom Hearts was a huge mysterious place that he had spent two years trying to protect. Not some just game on 'fan fiction _dot _com'.

"It's probably isn't the same thing." Riku assured him.

"I-I-I'm n-not so s-sure about th-that." Kairi stuttered. She pointed to the screen her hand shaking a little. Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Namine all leaned closer to the screen to read the small words.

It said…

"**I forgot to remember…**

**The story of Roxas and Axel. Yoai. RxA SxR"**

"Someone wrote a story about me and Axel?!" Roxas yelled.

"What's "Yoai"?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged.

Kairi clicked on the story. The group bumped heads each trying to read the small print on screen.

"This isn't going to work." Namine observed quickly. "How about Kairi reads the story out loud to us." The group agreed to this. Kairi began to read.

"**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own KH, Roxas, Sora, or Axel! But I wish I did!"**

"Wait…you want to…own us?" Sora asked. Last time he checked he wasn't for sell.

"And Kingdom Hearts apparently…" Riku said.

"That's really creepy." Namine said.

Kairi shrugged and continued to read.

"**Roxas sat on the empty bed. He felt so lonely. He didn't understand. Was it all a lie? Did it really all mean nothing? He felt so confused."**

"What happened to me?" Roxas asked truly confused.

"**Kari walked in the room. **_**"Roxas what's wrong?"**_**she asked truly concerned. He had locked himself in the room for over an hour."**

"I locked myself in a room …why? And why am I acting so… I dunno…weird?" Roxas asked.

"**Roxas looked at Kairi and quickly turned away. **_**"Leave me alone."**_** Roxas said shakily. Kairi pushed aside the curtains to let in some light. It was so dark she couldn't see her hand in **_**front her face. "Life's an abyss. Leave me to rot." **_**Roxas said looking at Kairi.**

"_**Roxas you don't do it. Don't kill yourself over this."**_** Kairi whispered.**

"_**You don't know ANYTHING!"**_** Roxas yelled."**

"Wow Roxas I never knew you were so…"

"That's nothing like me!" Roxas said outraged. He looked at Sora. "I'm not like that!"

"**Kairi looked at the ground. "Roxas I-I know what happened with Axel." She whispered."**

"huh?" said almost everyone in the room.

"**Roxas didn't know what to do. He had found his lover Axel…"**

Roxas immediately interrupted.

"My lover who?!" he yelled.

"**with another man. His other, Sora…"**

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled.

Kairi stopped immediately out of shock. _Sora_ _was…Sora wasn't… there's no way Sora would ever be with…_Kairi couldn't even finish the thought.

While the rest of the group tried to calm down Roxas and Sora who were not happy with the story (which just might be the understatement of the year), Kairi silently continued to read the story in her head a little curios to what it says about Sora. After a certain point her eyes went wide. She quickly clicked the back button on her computer.  
"Maybe we shouldn't read that story." Kairi suggested looking very pale.

"What happens next?" Namine asked. Kairi looked at Namine.

"You really don't want to know…" Kairi said quickly.

"Read another story. Maybe it'll be better. I mean it's not like they could do anything worse right?" Sora said.

Kairi hesitantly agreed and looked for the next story under it now carefully reading the stories summary and avoiding anything with the word yoai like the plague.

Kairi had no idea what she was getting them into…

A/N

Kairi: I knew it was going to be bad…

Me: Yep. If I offended any one I'm sorry! I'm just writing what I think how the KH cast would react if they read Fan Fic's. Anyway

Read and Review.

DayDreamer


	3. Meet Mary

Sora: New chapter!

Me: It's time… for the Mary Sue… (Scary music plays in background)

Sora: Yeah, over dramatic much? She can't be that bad... Anyway DayDreamer NightWeeper owns nothing.

**Chapter 3 **

**Meet Mary**

"Kairi. What are you doing?"

Sora said looking at the girl. Kairi sighed giving up. "I can't find anything good on this stupid website!"

"Can I look?" Roxas asked. Kairi sighed getting up from her seat. Roxas took her seat.

"Oh this looks ok!" he said after twenty seconds.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"**KH 3**

**A new really cool girl joins the grup as they try and save the universe for the third tiime! SxOC RoxOC RixOC" **

"Sounds ok. Besides the misspelled words." Riku said. Kairi on the other hand didn't like this 'new' girl. And what in the worlds did SxOC mean?

Roxas began to read.

"**A girl stood alonne in the empty hallway. Her amasing, beautiful emerald green haunted eyes quickly scanned the room. She was alone…"**

"Wait didn't she already say she was alone? She's repeating…" Sora said.

"…**finally. Now shi could begin her search 4 the keyblade master. She fliped her long blonde hair with amasing green highlights in a amasing way that only she could do. She created a dark portel with her amasing darknes powers…"**

"Over use of the word amazing..." Kairi interrupted.

"**She stepped throgh the portel and landed on Destiny Islands. The warm tropcal pardise made the allready gorgous girl even more amasing than be4. The sunlight almost made it lok like her scin was glawing and her blonde hair almost was sparrcleing..."**

"Alright we get it! She's very pretty! Can we move on with the story?!" Kairi almost yelled.

"**But she felt week…"**

"They can't even spell "weak" right…" Roxas grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Come read this and look at the spelling. It's terrible! They're not even trying!" Roxas said. Riku came over and looked at it.

"Last time I checked amazing was not spelled "a-m-a-s-i-n-g"" Riku said looking at the story.

"Could you keep on reading…despite the horrible spelling?" Namine asked. Roxas wanted to say no but continued reading. He couldn't say no to Namine.

"…**Just then 2 heartless appeared out of no where! She brought out her keyblade…"**

"Who gave her a keyblade!" Kairi asked loudly.

"The writer I would presume…"

"Oh…right."

"**She quickly and gracefully defeated the foes. She felt so tiered suddenlly. She fell to the grund…**

**KH"**

"Yes it's over." Kairi said.

"No it's not." Roxas said. He continued to read...

"**Sora was on th beach wit Riku. They wer playing a game when thye notice the girl on the ground. They both ran to help her. She grumted and get up.**

"_**Who are you?"**_** Sora aske the gorgous girl.**

"_**I'm Angeliax**_**." The girl said in a vice that sounded lke angles.**

"I...think...I'm...going...to...puke!" Kairi said growing very annoyed at the constant compliments regarding the "amazing" girl.

"I agree." Namine said who was also irritated by the girl.

"It's not as bad as the yoai..." Sora whispered. Roxas continued.

"**The only thoght in he 2 young teanage boyz was that they loved this new girl. She was way prettier than useless Kairi or dumb Namine.**

"WHAT?!" yelled the two girls.

"**A-a-are you two Sora and Riku?" she stuttered her voice shook. They nodded. "I need ur help. Pls help me."**

"_**What do you want us 2 do?"**_** Riku asked memorized by her bueaty.**

"**We have to save the universe!" Angeliax's said. Just then a dark orgy portal thingie appeared…"**

"Orgy portal thingy?" Namine asked.

"They can't even spell thingy right!" Roxas yelled really annoyed by the terrible grammar. "They actually took more time to spell the word wrong by adding "ie" instead of just "y"! And it's called a portal! Not dark orgy thingy!"

"Roxas I think you need to calm down."

"I refuse to read any more of this." Roxas said getting up from the seat. Sora went over and sat in the seat.

"Well we're almost through this story... should I finish it?"

"No!" Kairi yelled. "Last story I thought the same thing _we're almost done we could finish it_ but when I continued I realized I'd be having nightmares of this story forever!"

"What exactly did that story say anyway?" Namine asked.

"You really don't want to know." Kairi said shaking a little. Namine went over and comforted her.

"You can keep reading Sora…" Namine said as she helped Kairi.

"I'm going to continue.." Sora said. He began to read.

"**and one of trhe members walked out. He had his hood up so no one could see his face. (**_**A/N Organzation XIII is like soooo cool! I luv them 2! Anyway in the next afdventure I hope they come back! Although everyone already nos there coming bak! It's so obvious! ANyway bak 2 the story!)**_

"You WANT them to come back!?!" Sora yelled. Sora who had spent two months protect Kingdom hearts from them just realized that they had their own fangirls. If that's what you called them.

"T-that's impossible." Roxas said a little shakily.

"What wrong Roxas?" Namine asked. Kairi had recovered and Namine now went back to her former seat.

"Nothing." Roxas said too quickly. But no one asked him anything else on the subject.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few minutes before Sora decided to keep reading.

""_**I have come here 4 u." He**_** said pointing at Angeliax.  
**_**"Never!"**_** Sora and Riku yelled. **_**"There was no way we'll let you touch Agelixia!"**_

**The hoded man laughed (A/N: Org is like so HOT!) **_**"We'll see about that!" **_**Imedately aftar they began fightn'. It was an epic battle but they lost…"**

"How in the worlds would we _both_ lose?" Riku said. Sora shrugged and continued.

"**Then he came after the great Ageliax. She looked at him.**

"_**No…no…no…NO…NOOO!" She**_** yelled. Suddenly her eyes changed to red and strange light surrounded her body. She spouted wings and began to fly off the ground…"**

"Oh come on!" Kairi complained. "This getting ridicules!"

"It already was ridicules..." Namine pointed out.

"**her hair changed colors to silver. A great sword appeared out of thin air. She yelled "**_**Light!" **_**And the surrounding light around her body and her sword erupted in multicolors! The orgy memer had to disappear in that cool orgy thingy to escape the blast…"**

"It's called a PORTAL!" Roxas interrupted not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"**The girl fell to the ground…"**

"Yes…" Kairi secretly thought.

"…**but Riku being as cool as he was caught the faling girl.** **(A/N: Riku is like so hot! I want 2 marry him! I luvs him! BTW I created a aRiku fanclub at my school!!!!!!! LOL!!!!!!)**

Riku looked at the small screen. There was silence in the room.

"I-I don't even know her…" Riku said.

"Apparently she either some sort of stalker or she just insane…or a sad mix of both…" Roxas said.

"How did any of these guys know us in the first place?" Sora asked.

"They DON'T know us. Or else they wouldn't be writing these lies!" Kairi almost yelled. She seemed to already be sick of fan fiction.

"Kai calm down." Sora said. Kairi paused and took deep breaths.

"Is just me or did most of that fanfiction seem more about Angeliax than anyone else?" Namine pointed out. Everyone silently agreed.

"How much longer is this story anyway?" Riku asked.

"Not much…"

"You said that before and then it took you ten minutes to read that!" Kairi complained.

"It's not that there's a lot of story it's just that everyone keep interrupting." Sora said. "I'm going to just read the rest and finish it.

"…**Sora looked gelousy at Riku and Angeliax. He wanted to be the one who saved her! She was so perfect and amazing and nice and powerfull!**

"We get it!" Kairi said. Obviously she was the most annoyed by Angeliax than anyone else.

"**What was that?" Riku asked softly in Angeliax's ear.**

"_**I-I'm not humen… I was part of the organization but all the boys kept hitting on me so I had to leave…"  
"You're a nobody?!"**_** Sora asked.**

"_**Only half. You see I have a half a heart. I'm also a princess of heart…"**_

"_**Really?"**_** Soraa asked.**

"_**Yes. I'm also half angel and half vampire (A/N: Twilight! XD). I also can call upon a magical ability to summon up intense light or darkness when I'm in danger…"**_

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Kairi yelled very loudly. "This is stupid! I mean really come on! She a princess of heart and that's impossible beacause there only seven princess of heart so either the rules of the universe are different in this fanfiction or the author just didn't care enough to figure that out!"

"Kairi you really need to calm down." Sora said.

"I know…" Kairi said a little calmer.

"_**That's amazing!"**_** Sora said.**

"_**No it's a curse placed on me. I have to find true love in order to brek it and everytime i meet a boy he only likes me because I so gorgous. And all these guys keep foollowing me around and…um…Riku…You can put me down now…" Angeliax**_** said in a sing song voice. **

"_**Oh…okay."**_** Riku hesistantly put down th gril. He didn't want to let go of her truthfully.**

"_**Sora, Riku…will you help me?" **_

"_**YESSS!!!"**_** the two boy shouted. Suddenly a gummy ship appeared in the sky and the three left ofn the new adventure! To find Angeliax's true love. Little did they know that maybe just maybe she had already found him…**

**Whiles Riku and Angeliax talked Sora looked gelously at them. He had a new mission…**

**Make Angeliax his girlfriend!"**

Kairi was beginning to figure out what SxOC meant...

"**End of Chapter 1"** Sora finished gladly.

"Wow... well I'm not going to lie. That was the worst thing I ever read." Sora complained. He scrolled up to the top of the page. "I'm going to look at the comments..."

"**Axelfangir4eva writes: Um…no offence but that was sorta a mary sue. **

**OMGKH writes: I luv this story 2! I loved the stories u worte 4 all those other game 2! **

**MarySueHunta writes: Word of advice…Stop making these stupid Mary Sue stories! You're ruined two of my favorite videogames and four animes already! AND now you write one for Kingdom Hearts! Seriously! Make a well rounded character and use spell check! BTW amazing is not spelled amasing!**

"What's a 'Mary Sue'?" Namine asked. Sora shrugged and opened another tab. He searched "Mary Sues" on wiki. He read aloud…

"**A ****Mary Sue**** (sometimes just ****Sue****), in ****literary criticism**** and particularly in ****fanfiction****, is a ****fictional character**** with overly ****idealized**** and hackneyed mannerisms, lacking noteworthy flaws, and primarily functioning as wish-fulfillment fantasies for their authors or readers. Perhaps the single underlying feature of all characters described as "Mary Sues" is that they are too ostentatious for the audience's taste, or that the author seems to favor the character too highly. The author may seem to push how exceptional and wonderful the "Mary Sue" character is on his or her audience, sometimes leading the audience to dislike or even resent the character fairly quickly; such a character could be described as an "author's pet…"**

Sora was out of breath when he finished. He looked at the group.

"Should I continue the story?"

A/N:

Sora: I hate Mary Sues!

Kairi: I know.

Me: See I told you they were terrible! I took the Mary Sue test with Angeliax and I got 189 points. 50 points is a Mary Sue on that test she's 189! Also I didn't even finish the test. I stopped halfway through just to see my score… 189! I didn't even realize that was possible!

Riku: That's sad. Anyway this is the last Chapter!

Me: No it's not! Riku don't make up stuff.

Kairi: I'm with Riku. I can't take another Mary…

Me: Whatever… You readers out there. You guy get to choose if they continue the story of Angliax or find something else. Trust me. Either way it gets much worse...

Read and Review and send in your choice!

DayDreamer


	4. Sora a sad story

Me: Hello world and all its inhabitants! Sorry I took so long to update. Life got in the way.

Riku: Which one comes first? Life or Fanfiction? Because then wouldn't the correct order be fanfiction got in the way of life?

Me: (ignoring Riku's comment) I have a new chapter in store for you.

Sora: So you're not going to continue with Angliax or whatever her name is?

Me: Nope, no one liked her…

Angliax: I jest want to be loved! All of you r just gelous of my beauty!

Me: No I don't think that's the problem here. You're just too annoying. Do you understand how much it hurt me to write about you? And by the way 'gelous' is spelt j-e-a-l-o-u-s. Just so you know.

Angliax: Whatev. B that way! Sone 1 hold me. (flies away with angle wings)

Me: Gosh she's annoying.

Sora: I'm just glad she's gone. Anyway Disclaimer DayDreamer owns nothing.

**Chapter 4 **

**Sora a sad story**

"So should I continue?" Sora asked the group. He was still on Angliax's story and was wondering if he should go to the next chapter.

"NO!" Kairi and Namine yelled looking at him like he was crazy.

"Okay. Okay, I'll find something else." Sora said clicking the back button. He scanned through the stories summaries reading them carefully as if it was some sort of operation.

He clicked on one that read,

"**Tears of those left behind,**

**The abyss of life … so easy to fall into. Impossible to get out. The sad story of Sora, Riku, and Kairi."**

"Sora did you pick something?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little afraid to read it though. After the last two stories." Sora replied.

"How about we go in an order?" Namine asked. "That way we'd all get to read the same amount."

"Okay." Sora said agreeing to the idea. "Since me, Roxas, and Kairi already read it's either you or Riku's turn to read."  
"I vote for Namine." Riku quickly said.

"I vote for Riku." Namine said a second too late. The transparent blonde sighed and sat at the computer. Her brilliant plan just back fired on her.

"Tears of those left behind?" Namine said reading the heading. She mumbled something about this couldn't be good and began to read skipping the disclaimer that all these stories had for some reason…

**"Kairi looked longingly at the two graves in the ground. **

**"Why did it have to be them?" she asked no one. For she was alone. Both in the philosophical sense and physical sense. **

**Sora and Riku had abandoned her to go save some distant world even though she begged them not to."**

"Wow that sounded kinda depressing." Roxas said.

"Who's grave am I looking at?" Kairi asked. She didn't know that many deceased relatives after being adopted and all by the Mayor. Namine shrugged and kept on reading.

"**She remembered that day like it was yesterday.**

**The cool wind in her hair and that terrible note the king gave them on that fateful day. She should have never given it to them. Now it was her deepest regret. She should have never allowed them to read what was written on that dreadful letter from King Mickey…"**

"Is the author talking about that letter I found on the beach from the king inviting us to a dinner party last week?" Kairi asked.

"I think so." Riku said a little confused to what this story was getting at.

"**Sora and Riku had left her behind again to save the worlds. She begged them not to go but they refused to listen to her … to reason.**

**Now she alone stood at the two's grave..."**

"They think I died at the dinner party?!" Sora yelled more than asked. The whole prospect of someone writing a story where he dies boggled his mind.

"I don't think that, that author knew that the letter just invited us to a party. I think they think that it told you guys to go on another adventure…" Kairi explained looking down.

"I can't say I'm surprised. The people here on fanfiction seem to really have their information mixed up." Riku said.

Namine looked at the computer and continued reading

"… **and she had stood there for another two hours. A soft rain began to fall on the girl. **

"**Sora…" Kairi mouthed as the rain fell from the sky. She remembered the day almost two years ago now. That promise. "…you broke your promise." She whispered."**

"What promise?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at him.

"You promised that we'd always be together…" Kairi answered matter of factly. "...remember?"

"Oh…yeah…" Sora said. How could he forget?

"You just did..." Roxas said hearing Sora's thoughts.

"S-shut up!"

"**Kairi felt the rain become heavier on her skin. As if someone above was crying...**

"**Kairi you should probably go inside." Said a voice.**

"**Don't worry I will Roxas." Kairi responded. The blond looked at Kairi nodded and walked away towards the porsche.**

"So let me get this straight... I'm dead and Roxas gets a porsche?" Riku asked.

But Namine ignored the out burst and continued the story...

**"Kairi began to turn away. "I miss you." She looked at the two graves in the ground once more before walking away. **

**-**

**A single tear rolled down Kairi's cheek **", Namine finished. "Well it wasn't that bad. I thought it would be much worse..."

"They KILLED me!" Sora said looking at the screen.

"If you ask me Yoai still is the worst." Roxas said.

"Are you kidding?! That Angilac story was ten times worse!" Kairi disagreed.

"At least in Angliax I was straight!" Roxas countered.

"You weren't even in that story!" Kairi yelled.

"At least in both of those stories I'm not DEAD!" Sora said making a point of the word 'dead'.

"Maybe we should just get off this website. If we're going to argue like this..." Riku said. Kairi looked at her silver headed friend.

"You just don't want to read the next story. ", she accused quite accurately. Riku sighed and got up from his comfortable seat and sat at the chair for the computer. Namine went back to her seat she had a clip board and began drawing a new picture.

While Riku looked for a story Kairi said something that had begun to bother her.

"Sora, Riku. If you really did get called on another adventure would you…"

"Would we what Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at him sadly smiling.

-

-

-

"Would you let me come to?"

-

A/N:

Me: Yes I'm fully aware that the note from the King has nothing to do with a dinner party. Not the best chapter I ever wrote but it's necessary ... Oh and the plot of this story has begun!

Sora: There's a plot?!

Riku: That can't be good.

Me: What?! Do you really think I'd create an entire fanfiction without some sort of plot?!

Everyone: YES!

Me: Hahaha (sarcasm) next few chappys starts the plot everyone thought I was too lazy to think up. Don't worry! It's not as convoluted as Birth by Sleep...

Read and Review

DayDreamer


End file.
